Sol e Lua
by Carol Freitas
Summary: Uma historia curtinha sobre um amor proibido.


**Oia eu aqui!**

**o**/

**fic nascida de uma expiração após ver um episodio de bleach! **

**Bom... é isso!**

**Vamos à fic!**

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O medico olhou para o ferimento do enfermo, aquilo não era nada bom.

- Você se esforçou demais, Sesshoumaru-sama? Perguntou o medico amigavelmente.

Sesshoumaru apenas deu um gemido.

- Eu não sei como dizer isso...

- C-chame Kikyou. Falou precariamente.

O medico olhou novamente para o homem de cabelos prateados, e assentiu.

- Chame a senhorita Kikyou! Falou para uma enfermeira.

O medico suspirou. Ele não ia agüentar.

Estavam no ano de 1826, e naquela era de yokais e humanos, um ferimento tão grave quanto o daquele homem não se curaria tão facilmente. Apesar de ele ser um yokai. Um grande yokai.

Taisho Sesshoumaru.

Um homem de uma grande família nobre, muito forte, mais parece que não agüentaria muito tempo depois de uma grave luta com o irmão, um hanyou bastardo.

O medico olhou para o lorde, que estava sobre um futon branco.

- Você sabe o que esse ferimento pode lhe causar, certo? Perguntou o medico ponderando sobre as reações de Sesshoumaru.

- Sim, eu sei. Falou ele pausadamente.

- Você pode ter um pouco mais de tempo se eu-

- Eu não quero mais tempo, quero apenas falar com minha irmã, Kikyou.

O medico suspirou.

Aquela suposta irmã era de fato, a segunda pior coisa que Sesshoumaru já havia feito. Todos foram contra, mais não tinha nada que fizesse o lorde mudar de idéia. Ele havia adotado Kikyou, uma humana, como sua irmã.

E ela ainda receberia parte da herança.

De repente foram ouvidos passos apressados vindo em direção ao quarto.

- O-oi. Falou a menina timidamente.

Todos olharam para ela. Afinal, naquele castelo imenso ela era a única humana.

- Kikyou-sama! Exclamou o medico.

- H-hai. Disse timidamente.

- Venha aqui. Falou amavelmente. – Lorde Sesshoumaru quer falar com você.

- Kikyou... Você esta aqui? Sussurrou Sesshoumaru terrivelmente debilitado.

- Sim, nee-sama?

- Há algo que quero te contar.

Kikyou arregalou os olhos.

- É uma historia de 10 anos atrás.

Kikyou continuou lá. Parada. Ate ele pegar fôlego suficiente e continuar.

- Naquele ano, perdi minha esposa. Falou olhando vagamente.

- E-eu soube. Kagome-sama.

Sesshoumaru levantou o olhar para a menina, e começou a analisá-la. Kikyou sabia o motivo.

- Me contaram que por eu ser parecida com ela... Eu seria adotada pela família Taisho.

- Sim... E por isso mandei todos da família... Mentirem para você.

Kikyou arregalou os olhos e pos as mãos sobre a boca.

- Kagome... Era sua irmã.

Kikyou adquiriu uma cor pálida, seus olhos expressavam puro espanto.

- Kagome vivia num vilarejo, mais era difícil demais sustentar uma criança e a ela mesma. Ela te abandonou quando você ainda era um bebê...

- Nani?

- Foi o que ela me disse.

Sesshoumaru fez uma pausa, seus olhos estavam tristes, parecia lembrar de coisas que iam alem da compreensão de Kikyou.

- Kagome se lamentou por isso. Mesmo depois de se tornar minha esposa ela procurava por você todos os dias.

Kikyou olhou para baixo. Lagrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos.

- Foi então que na primavera do sétimo ano...

_Flash back_

_Se encontravam num quarto ricamente decorado. Sobre o futon havia uma mulher, bastante pálida, sorrindo tristemente para o homem a sua frente._

_- S-sesshoumaru-sama... Por favor, encontre a minha irmã._

_Sesshoumaru foi ate ela. Colocou a mão em sua testa e deu um sorriso triste._

_- Depois que a encontrar, não diga que sou a irmã dela. Falou entre suspiros cansados._

_- Não fale, pode ser ruim. Descanse Kagome._

_- Proteja a minha irmã com seu poder Sesshoumaru. Mais não conte a verdade a ela._

_Sesshoumaru segurou as mãos da mulher a sua frente._

_- Eu a abandonei..._

_- Kagome!_

_- Não mereço ser chamada de irmã._

_-..._

_- Então, por favor, eu gostaria que ela pudesse chamá-lo de irmão._

_Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso, assentindo levemente._

_- Lamento por você ter que cuidar de mim ate o fim..._

_Ele apertou mais a mão dela._

_- Sinto muito não ter podido retribuir o seu amor por mim._

_- Kagome..._

_- Esses cinco anos que passei com você foram um sonho. Disse sorrindo._

_Kagome curva seu corpo num violento ataque de tosse, coloca as mãos sobre a boca, e pára, ao sentir o liquido quente sobre seus dedos._

_Sesshoumaru arregala os olhos._

_Ela olhava para as próprias mãos, cobertas de sangue. Começa a ofegar. Sente o ar faltar-lhe nos pulmões._

_- S-sesshoumaru-sama. Disse no ultimo suspiro de vida._

_Sesshoumaru abaixa a cabeça, enquanto as lagrimas escorriam sobre seu rosto, caindo precariamente nas mãos de sua falecida esposa._

_Fim do flash back_

- No ano seguinte, eu encontrei você.

Kikyou agora o olhava nos olhos.

- Imediatamente a adotei na família. Muitos membros argumentaram que colocar uma humana na família nobre era contra as regras, e rebaixaria o nome da família Taisho.

Sesshoumaru apenas da um sorriso debochado.

- Mais fui contra a oposição de todos. Queria cumprir a promessa que fiz a Kagome a qualquer custo.

Kikyou agora segurava as lagrimas.

- Eu sempre carregarei comigo a lembrança de Kagome.

Todos ali permaneceram calados. Podia-se escutar apenas o choro fino de Kikyou.

- Kikyou...

- H-hai.

- Perdoe-me, não poderei mais te proteger.

A humana da um sorriso triste.

O medico se aproxima de Sesshoumaru. Aquele foi o pior erro dele, amar uma humana, e morrer por ela.

Sim, eles cassariam o hanyou, que não deveria estar muito longe, visto a gravidade de seus ferimentos. Mais foi por ela que ele lutou com seu lorde, por aquela humana. Um hanyou e um yokai gostando da mesma humana. Irônico.

E ela escolheu o yokai.

O hanyou não se conformou.

Anos após a morte da humana, o hanyou queria vingança.

Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, visto que Sesshoumaru vivia apenas por causa da promessa feita a sua falecida esposa.

- Nee-sama! Falou Kikyou ao ver o rosto pálido do irmão.

Os médicos nada fizeram. Apenas abaixaram a cabeça em sinal de tristeza.

- NEE-SAMA! Gritava a menina chorando ao peito do lorde.

Sesshoumaru escutava os gritos de Kikyou cada vez mais baixo.

Agora não sentia mais dor. Sentia um calor reconfortante.

Olhou para frente, estava num jardim florido. Conhecia aquele jardim, era o jardim do castelo, quando Kagome ainda era viva.

Arregalou os olhos ao notar uma presença a mais ali.

Virou-se.

Viu uma mulher de costas.

- Kikyou?.!

Ela se virou.

- Kagome...

- Sesshoumaru. Disse sorrindo.

Ah, como sentira falta daquele sorriso.

- Obrigado por achar minha irmã.

- De nada. Falou se aproximando da mulher a sua frente, que a única coisa que a diferenciava de sua irmã era os olhos. Um azul acinzentado como a lua. E os dele, dourados como o sol.

Sol e lua.

Apesar da distancia, sempre estavam juntos.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Genteeeee! **

**Essa fic foi um momento de inspiração ao assistir um episodio de bleach! A idéia foi de la!**

**Eu fiquei tão comovida que fiz uma fic, estilo inuyasha! o/**

**Todo mundo entendeu ne? Eu acho que eu deixei bem claro.**

**O inuyasha e o sesshoumaru gostavam da kagome. Mais ela escolheu o sesshoumaru, e casou com ele. Morreu de tuberculose e pediu pro sesshoumaru achar a irmã dela, no caso, Kikyou, o inuyasha voltou, depois de longos anos e travou uma batalha com o sesshoumaru quando soube que a kagome havia morrido. No caso, por vingança, e ciúme.**

**Não ta a copia fiel do que aconteceu, mais se tivesse também seria muito plagio ne?**

**Hehehe...**

**Reviews gente! Plz!**

**kissus **


End file.
